movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons: Return Of The Toybots (2020 Animated Action Film)
Nicktoons: Return Of The Toybots is a American 3D/2D Animated Comedy Action Adventure Film based on Nickelodeon Shows. The Film is scheduled to be Released on April 30, 2020. Summary The Nicktoons Are Scatterd across the world, Danny Phantom, Bessie Higgenbottom, Zim, Jenny XJ9, Manny Rivera/El Tigre and The Animal Patrol Team They Must Team Up to Take Down The Evil XJ Negative, Nora's Latest Creation By Working as a Team. Plot The Movie starts when it was 11 years ago, Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) was 5 years old and Danny (Danny Phantom) was 3 years old. They were best friends since they first met in Nickelodeon Daycare. On the way, they met Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) who was 4 years old. They wanted to join with her while Bessie said yes as she followed by them. They first met Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) when he was wandering off the Time-Out Corner and he was 2 years old. Bessie tells him that he is going to be alright after she carried him. But it when they walked into a strange room, it was a nursery room for a new Baby. They always look at the name tags on the doors where the Baby lives. And that name, was “Zim”. They opened the door and they find obscure looking objects in the nursery, and what they saw in the capsule in the crib was a sleeping lizard-like baby, whom was hit by something that completely reversed his entire life, and he will grow when something is part of his life until he’s a full grown Adult. Jenny pressed the button that caused the capsule to open, humidity fog flying out of the opened capsule. Zim was awoken, he crawled out and stared at the three young Nicktoons in curiosity. Both the Nicktoons looked nervous, but the Smeet smiled. Jenny opened the crib door and she carried the young Invader and she hugged him, the Smeet hugged her back. Jenny also showed Zim to Danny that he isn’t that scary. Later when the Return of the Toybots Gang are getting older, They adopted The Animal Patrol Team (Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol). Manny (Who adopted Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub) meeting Frida Suarez who adopted a Cockroach Fennec Fox named Carlie Mcgill. Carlito wanted to make friends with Carlie Mcgill and they play a game along with the other Animal Patrol Team Members. And that’s how the Return of the Toybots Gang met. At the Toyco Factory, a new Villain named XJ-Negative tried to kidnap Chadbot, then he planned a super mega revenge on every Nicktoons that he created Toybots of each Nicktoon Character. In Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Universe, Danjhely the Firefly Dingo (Who dressed as Violet from The Incredibles) and Audryck the Moth Duckling are having a Mission with all the Animal Patrol Team Members along with Sneakers the Torch Key Raccoon and her Possum companion Swifti. But Suddenly, Sneakers spotted some AUDRYCKBOTS DANJHELBOTS, SNEAKERSBOTS, and KENDRYCKBOTS who are going to catch them as she and The Animal Patrol Team ran away. Meanwhile in Danny Phantom's Universe as the same thing was happening too, Danny Phantom and Sam are ran away until then, DANNYBOT was kidnapped Sam too. Characters Main Charcters Tom Holland as El Charro Negro - The Main Protagonist of the Movie. Richard Steven Horvitz as Invader Zim Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom David Kaurman '''as Danny Phantom '''Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling who is a Aquatic Water animal to become the Leader member of the Team. His Power is Diving and Swiming. Michael Jackson as Audryck (Singing) Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a Australian Daredevil Animal and a Co-Leader to Audryck. Her power is Howling. Mariah Carey as Danjhely (Singing) Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub who is a really shy Savannah Animal. His power is Speeding. Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill: A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a new character in the movie and the show as a North African Animal. Her Power is Dancing. Mona Marshall as Eva: A Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who is Danjhely's cousin as a Pilot Canine Animal who loves making beauty stuff. Her Power is Flying. Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is always to be a Athletic ghost as a Feline Animal. His Power is Doing Exercises. Rick Astley as Kendryck (Singing) Jim Ward as The ChatBot Kira Buckland as Marelita Bryce Papenbrook '''as Pumpkin Boy '''Kathy Griffin as Pumpkin Girl Jemaine Clement as XJ-Negative - The Main Antagonist of the Movie who lives in the Toyco Factory. Andrew Francis as Crane Serveus - The Secondary Main Antagonist of the Movie. Nolan North '''as Dark Spectro '''Brian Drummond as Tantalos Wayne Best as Stun Bunny Re-Build Secondary Characters Rikki Simons as GIR Melissa Fahn '''as Gaz Membrane '''Jacob Bertrand as Dib Membrane Dee Bradley Baker as Happy Higgenbottom - Bessie's Cherished pet Puppy Dog. Andy Richter as Benjamin Higgenbottom Grey DeLisle '''as Samantha Manson (A.K.A Sam) and Frida Suarez '''Candi Milo as Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo Chad Doreck as Brad Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Quinton Flynn as Sheldon Kathy Najimy as Sneakers: A little Torch Key Raccoon who is Rattz's Sister and Hummy JewelFeather's Best Friend. She is befriends with The Animal Patrol Team and The Super Critters. Amy Adams as Swifti: A Ring-Tailed Possum who is Sneakers's Companion. Supporting Characters Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants and Dog Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Chippy Chip the Chipmunk Doug Lawrence as Plankton Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Ember McLain Darren Norris as Comso Sussane Blankslee '''as Wanda '''Debi DerryBerry '''as Jimmy Neutron '''Tim Curry '''as Professor Finbarr Calamitous '''Jim Cummings as Cat Vincent Tong as Snap E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles and Rudy Tabootie Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang Charlie Adler as Ickis John Kassir as Krumm Gregg Berger '''as The Gromble '''Nancy Cartwright as Oblina and Nora Wakeman Steve Blum as Commander Smytus Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko Wallaby David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Billy West as Doug Funnie, Ren Hoek and Stimpson J. Cat Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy Courtenay Taylor as Kitty Catswell Athena Karkanis as Creepie Creecher Jacob Bertrand as Otto Rocket Asa Perlman as Daggett Beaver Nick Bakay as Norbert Beaver Hal Sparks as Tak Seth Green as Leonardo/Leo Greg Cipes as Raphael/Ralph Sean Astin as Michelangelo/Mikey Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid and Donatello/Donnie Kevin McDonald as Waffle Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik Tom McGrath as Skipper James Patrick Stuart as Private John DiMaggio as Rico Jeff Bennett as Kowalski Amy Winfrey as Charlotte Aglala Mortcheva as Vendetta Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago Ross Bagdasarian Jr. '''as Alvin and Simon '''Tom Cawte as Alvin (Singing) Janice Karman '''as Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette '''Vanessa Chambers as Eleanor Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton: A Mid-Size Light Blue Louse Beaver who is a Referee of the game and a Leader of his Group. Sarah Hyland as Dania Beaverton: A little Tan Louse Beaver who is a Cheerleader of the game and Bluesy's Sister. Christina Hendricks as Trinna: A Pink Blattodea Tree Squirrel who is a Student. Claire Foy as Sparkle Splash: Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter who helped Trinna to put Animal Patrol Team in Action. Cole Caplan as Feather Wood: A Mosquito Woodpecker who is a Flight Pilot member of Bluesy's Team. He is a Leader of the Super Critters. Sofía Vergara as Princess Razzberries: A Older Thrips Gray Fox Kit who is a Majesty Mammal and the Second-In-Command to Feather Wood. Penny Marshall as Lil' Stinky: A little Purple Stinkbug Skunk who greets Bluecorn, even the Animal Patrol Team. Evan Kishiyama as Bradie Bonester: A Tan Collie Pup who is a Playful Friend. Pierce Gagnon as Rattz: A little Light-Gray Bush Cricket Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend and the Bandit member. Lacy Phillips as Bluecorn: A little Blue Earwig Long-Eared Chipmunk who is very playful, even meeting the Animal Patrol Team and the Playful Member. Animals Robin McLeavy as Poppity: A Friendly Animatronic Opposum who lives in the Toyco Factory and helps the Animal Patrol Team on their journey. Amber Hood as Mittens the Stun Bunny Toybots Characters SPONGEBOT JIMMYBOT TIMMYBOT DANNYBOT JENNYBOT TIGREBOT ZIMBOT BESSIEBOT AUDRYCKBOT KENDRYCKBOT DANJHELBOT SNEAKERSBOT TAKBOT AANGBOT TOMMYBOT ANGELICABOT FRIDABOT SAMBOT GAZBOT GIRBOT DUDLEYBOT KITTYBOT KRUMMBOT ARNOLDBOT HELGABOT STIMPYBOT FANBOT CHUMBOT BLIKBOT CREEPIEBOT ROCOBOT GROMBLEBOT Soundtrack Best Day of My Life - American Authors (In the Miracle City Scene) Fiesta - R Kelly (The Land of the Dead City Party Scene) Adventure - Matthew Parker (Going into the Toyco Factory Scene) Stick It To The Man - Tom Cawte (Sung by Alvin) Let's Go Team - Michael Jackson, Mariah Carey and Rick Astley (The Animal Patrol Team to the Rescue Scene) Over You - Daughtry (End Scene) You Rock My World - Michael Jackson (End Credits) Trivia * Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Characters are appeared in the Movie. * Bessie Higgenbottom who is the Main Character of the Movie. * Let's Go Team is a Song from the KlumsyKat's Object Show, Through The Woods. * In the Movie, Danjhely is dressed as Violet from the Disney Pixar Animated Film, The Incredibles. * Bessie Higgenbottom, Lincoln, Lynn, and Lucy Loud are the Only Characters who doesn't get captured by the Toybots. Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers See Page: Nicktoons: Return odf the Toybots/Trailer transcripts All Character Trailers See Page: Nicktoons: Return odf the Toybots/Character Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: Nicktoons: Return odf the Toybots/Teaser Trailer transcripts Movie Transcript See Page: Nicktoons: Return odf the Toybots/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, please expect it to be unfinished! Openings (In Cinemas) See Page: Opening to Nicktoons: Return of the Toyboyd 2020 AMC Theater Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get Invader Zim (With Audryck), El Tigre (With Carlito), Frida Suarez (With Carlie Mcgill), Bessie Higgenbottom (With Eva), Danny Phantom (With Kendryck) and Jenny Wakeman (With Danjhely) as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal (Every Toy comes with a Animal Patrol Team Figure). For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, and costumes etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The characters in the film will have 26" Action Figures (Bonus Character), Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 6" Figures. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots Sets Coming Soon! Outtakes See Page: Nicktoons Return of the Toybots/Outtakes (page coming soon) An outtake is a humorous reel of forgotten, ruined and reworked scenes of the cast. Film Modified Screen Content The Film has been modified from its Original and New Shows. It has been formatted to fit this Screen and Editied for Content. Variant Logos * Paramount Pictures - None. * Paramount Animation - Right After the Paramount Pictures logo, The Screen Fades black, then the word Paramount appears, then the word Animation is drawn under it.(This will be the original variant for the rest of the Paramount Animation movies) * Nickelodeon Movies - None * Peach Nova Productions - None * Spin Master Entertainment - None Gallery See page: Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots/Gallery Coming Soon Studios Studios3.png Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Adventure films Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:G-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Loud House Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Rugrats Category:CatDog Category:Catscratch Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:2020 Category:2020 films